1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the Universal Serial Bus connector assembly with relatively great current power transmission function while without increasing the original dimension or space thereof.
2. The Related Art
As notebook computers are made smaller and smaller, available space in each notebook computer for receiving necessary peripheral devices, such as hard disc driver (HDD) or compact disk read-only-memory (CD ROM), becomes limited. Therefore, these peripheral devices are being made to operate outside the notebook computer, so that, when in use they are connected to the notebook computer by a cable connector assembly. Many of the notebook and peripheral device cable interfaces use universal serial bus connectors (as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,773 and 6,086,420), and a separate power jack is used for supplying power from the notebook computer to each peripheral device.
The present usage has the disadvantage that it needs two different types of connectors (i.e., USB and power jack) to operate each peripheral device, which is not only costly, but also uses more space to accommodate the connectors. Furthermore, a user has to plug in cables to both a USB connector and a power jack and this is inconvenient.
Therefore, a USB connector with a power transmission function is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,375 discloses one approach with a two-story(port) USB connector of which one port is used for signals and the other is used for power. Anyhow, although this design saves the lateral space while still occupies too much vertical space. Recently, other approaches have been made by the assignee to provide a single USB connector with a larger lateral dimension thereof by which one larger power contact is installed within the enlarged connector housing for power transmission function thereof. Anyhow, the users and/or the computer manufacturers want a connector with the power transmission function while still maintaining the original size so as not to complicate the PCB layout design for the computer manufacturer. Additionally, using the same dimensioned connector also allows the user to use the regular mating connector, if no power plus signal mating connector is available, without interference while still performing the regular signal transmission function.
Therefore, the copending applications with Ser. Nos. 09/752,421 and 09/752,631 both filed Dec. 28, 2001 having the same assigned with the invention, disclose the newest approach which installs a power contact within the USB connector housing having the same dimension as the regular/original USB connector. Anyhow, the contact portions of the power contacts of the above two applications are generally located around rear portions of the connector housings thereof. It may result in reliability issue if the mating connector is not completely mated therewith. Additionally, some circuit designers like to have the power/ground first mated/function before the signals.
Therefore, a reliable USB connector assembly with the power transmission function thereof while with the similar dimensions of the original one is desired.
According to an aspect of the invention, an electrical connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector adapted to mate each other.
The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing enclosed within a shell. The housing includes a main body with a tongue extending forwardly therefrom. A plurality of signal contacts received within the housing. A pair of power contacts are respectively disposed by two sides of the signal contacts in the housing.
The plug connector includes an insulative housing enclosed within a shell. The housing includes a main body with a contact platform and a solder platform respectively forwardly and rearwardly extending therefrom. A plurality of signal contacts received within the housing. A pair of power contacts are respectively disposed by two sides of the signal contacts in the housing.
When the receptacle connector and the plug connector are mated with each other, both the signal contacts and the power contacts of the receptacle connector and those of the plug connector are engaged with each other in a parallel relationship.